


Just a bite

by Harlekin6, ThaliaBubble



Series: Vampires, assemble ! [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Collab, Desire, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Rivalry, Seduction, Sexy Bucky, Smut, Soulmates, Two Readers, Vampires, club, it was supposed to be a prompt, one of the reader doesn't know what she wants, so two stories possible, soft, unstable, you know what it is...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlekin6/pseuds/Harlekin6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: A night out with a friend at a club turns into a supernatural episode. Meeting a stranger can be dangerous, but how dangerous?Are you going to choose the handsome Bucky or the dark Quentin (I love to do summaries like this, very otome novel... XD)Two friends, two stories, it's up to you to choose your path.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Quentin Beck/Reader
Series: Vampires, assemble ! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542622
Kudos: 4





	1. Strange night (Vampire!Bucky/Reader by Harlekin6)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters : Uneven numbers for Vampire!Bucky/Reader (by our dear Harlekin6) and even numbers for Vampire!Quentin/Reader (by me)
> 
> English is not our mother tongue so beware of possible mistakes.  
> We hope you're gonna enjoy ^^

You were nursing your drink at the bar. Come on she had said. You have to go to she said. It will be fun she said. Pshhh fun. You watched your friend having fun with a handsome man. It was always so easy to speak with men. Letting out the maybe 100 sigh this night. 

-"Sorry doll. But you maybe have some fire? I've lost mine it seems."

You turned around and got lost in the most prettiest steel blue eyes you've ever seen and a charming smile. The man was tall, had brunette hair that was put into a low man bun. He was wearing a black leather jacket, fashioned dog tags around his neck and a cigarette dangling between soft looking plush lips. You blushed :

\- "N-N-No. No I'm s-sorry. I don't smoke."  
\- Ahhh shit. Sorry I should have known that a pretty little doll like you doesn't smoke

You blushed even more. "Ahhh sorry." He put his cigarette away "My name is James but you can call me Bucky" he said as he extend his hand and send you a wink. Without a word you shook his hand. You arkwardly shook his hand , maybe a little too long. He took the seat next to you. You occupied yourself with your straw again. 

-"Soooo tell me what is a cute doll like you doing in this strange place?"

He leaned a little bit nearer to you. Goood he smelled so gooood. Like sandlewood, leather and gunpowder. Just good. 

\- "I uhm i- you know..."  
\- "Barnes. Bothering sweet darlings again?", a darker voiced said.  
You turned to the source of the deep timbre. Not seeing the dark scowl on Buckys face. Next to your other side leaned another dark haired man. Equally handsome; softly smelling of peppermint and cinnamon. You shivered. This man, he scared you but you didn't knew why. Without realizing, you leaned closer to Bucky who was glaring at the other guy. 

"Beck. Coindence to meet you here. I thought we made it once and for all clear whoms terretory this is" he said with a growl. 

Bucky growled and it made you hot. This man wasn't just hot he was also protective. He softly lays his left hand on your shoulder, heavy with its weight and the rings he wore on each finger. You saw some tattoos peek out under the sleeve of his leather jacket. 

"Barnes. Always fast. Maybe the little darling wants to choose the suporior and not a sappy little beeing. Doesn't you?" the other man took your hand and kissed it with an evil smile "Quentin Beck is the name. You should remember when you scream it of pleasure" 

The sound of a loud screetching chair legs filled the room over the loud music. The chair falling to the floor. Bucky grabing Quentins hand from yours. You still shocked over the situation; silent as a mouse and red like a bet. 

"I swear to you Beck. If you not 'Beck' off (Bucky master of the puns) very fast, you will regret it."

Since you stand with the back to him, you couldn't see Buckys eyes glowing red and sharp canines showing pearly white from his mouth. You just stared at Beck. What have you done wrong? You just wanted a half nice evening, enjoying the night with freshly met Bucky. Maybe drinking some drinks, cracking some jokes. Little tears of fear filled your eyes. 

\- "Pssh James. Pathetic. Still can't control yourself i see. Didn't you learn from the past. Poor poor Dot"  
\- "LEAVE DOT OUT OF THIS YOU BASTARD"

Bucky screamed as he grabed Beck at his jacket. You watched them both. Bucky just beeing furious and Beck happy about hitting a nerv. It was fun for him. But why? The other customers of the club didn't feel disturbed by the ruckus which happened at the bar. Was it normal there? "PLEASE STOP!" you intervent. Laying your hands on Buckys which where still fisted in Becks jacket.  
"Please let him go, yeah? I just wanted to have a nice night....maybe with you. A nice talking" you said as you looked at him with tear filled eyes. Bucky couldn't stand that look. You looked like a hurt deer....and he, he was the wolf. Like as he burned himself he let go of Beck; what magic was this? Why does his undead heart beat faster? Beck chuckled 

\- "Yeah James. Back off like the good little dog you are and let her be with a real man"  
\- "YOU-"  
\- "NOOO. You back off!!! "

Suddenly both man looked shocked. 

"You pity excuse of a man. I decide with who and when i spent my time with not you poor bastard! I had a good time and you made it bad. So take your cocky ass and park it elsewhere ; the best very far from me. I want myself a classy man! Not a man whore like you;"

You didn't know yourself where this confidence boost came from. But somehow thinking of Bucky made you strong. Gave you strenght. He looked proudly down at you. He quietly whispered "Thats my girl." Your body shivered with anger and the slowly sinking adrenaline. Like in slow motion your knees just got weak and your body falling to the ground; but suddenly never hit. 

"Ufff dolll. Hey. Are you alright?" James had cought you around the waist; you leaned in his comforting warmness. "So fun is over Beck. We will leave. You can do whatever you want. I don't care aa long as you leave her....us alone"

Humiliated, Beck just smiled to himself with closed eyes and his hands up in surrender.  
"All right, I modestly quit, your choice is made. But..honey, don't think that this 'man' doesn't have dark appetites like the other 'poor bastards'." Bucky growled and looked at him for a least time with red eyes of anger. "Come doll. We will take some fresh air" He leaded you out of the club, in some lighted up and furnished terrace. The fairy lights hanging around the place and the smell of fresh flowers filled the place. He sat you down on a large outdoor sofa. 

\- "James.. where-"  
\- "Do not worry dear, he smiled. This lovely place belongs to the club. But its only for vips, he said with a wink." 

The soft breeze felt good against your heated skin. "Here take this" You looked up. James you mean Bucky hold a glass of ice tea in your direction. You stuttered a T-thank you when you took it. Yeah, you shouldn't took a drink from a stranger but you already trusted him with your heart. You took slow sips. 

-"You're feeling better doll? You were amazing!"  
His face switched from worried to a beam. You blushed after your brain realized the whole situation. "I-I ....it was nothing."  
You we're thumbling with your glass. You shivered as a soft wind touched your skin; in the heat of the club situation you forgot that you left your jacket inside and that you only wore a thin top. 

Suddenly a warm good smelling leather jacket was placed around your shoulder. "Here." You blush even more it that was possible. "Thank you." you beamed at him. He sats down next to you and now he had took of his jacket , you could see that his whole left arm was tattooed. He sighed and then chuckled. 

-"What a night. Never seen Beck getting his face verbaly punched like this. You have some doll."  


Then suddenly he looked ashamed and scratched his neck. '"- i have to apolagize. I'm actually not that hot headed....but when he....when he was this abusive with you ... i ..i couldn't control myself. I mean you don't know me ...and i don't know you but it feels like theres this deep connection between us. Like i knew you my whole life." He started laughing. "I so sound like a sappy man." You started to laugh too. 

\- "Do you....is it okay if we let Beck there ?"  
\- "Hmm what do you mean?"  
\- "My friend. Shes still in there." you looked at him with a worried face "I hope shes okay"  


"Oh doll youre precious." He chuckled. "Beck may be a bastard but he knows when to stop. So please don't worry. Especially after your outbreak." 

Your face was decorated by a small smile. You sat there in silence, breathing the atmosphere."'Bucky...what did Beck mean with 'the same dark appetite'?" 

You tilted your head, looking at him with doe eyes. Suddenly the color dropped from his face. Yes he was on a hunting trip for food but somehow he forgot that he would have to explain it to you. You make his head swim; no clear thoughts allowed. Shit. How should he explain that to such a pure thing. He always were a gentleman,never forced a woman into it; wasn't his style. "Yeah you know..."He scratched his neck again. Something he does when he was nervous you noticed. He turned to you, watching deep in your eyes. 

\- "I'm something dark. Something you should run away from. Something mothers tell theire children to be afraid of."  
\- "B-Bucky i don't know what you mean ....but you scare me a little bit."  
\- "Oh doll...you really should be but I won't do anything you don't want. Actually I was just looking for some fun but when i asked you for fire, you where shining like a light , lost in the darkness of this hellhole. I know it sounds cheesy and all but its true. So since you we're nothing but yourself....I will show you myself. Don't be afraid. You have nothing to fear. I won't harm you." 

It was the last thing he said when he closed his eyes and sat very still next to you. You watched him with curious eyes. He was so handsome. Funny and charismatic. What is he hiding? What is he so afraid of showing you? The time slowed down a second time this night. He opened his eyes and yours widened in shock. The once so beautiful steel blue eyes....now a burning red. His mouth crooked up in a small smile showing two pearly white canines. 

-"You you you are a...."  
-"Vampire, yes doll" he finished your sentence. It was strange but you didn't feel scared at all anymore. 

"Not afraid doll?" He asked.  
No. Strangely you weren't. It masked them man just more attractive for you. A lost lonely immortal soul cought in a handsome body. "No. No i'm not" "But why are you shaking then?" Yeah you we're shaking without realizing. It was not out of fear. Or the cold. It was pure attraction for this man running hot through your veins. Anticipation. This dangerous beeing in front of you, pouring out his soul. "I..."you blushed. "Hheh you find it hot don't you?"he smiled with his canines seen. 

-"Youre really something special doll. Do you imagine how it would be if i bite you? Drink your blood lying in my arms?" 

His words went straight to your groins. You started sweating through it was a chilly night. You felt hot and cold. Its true, you wanted him, even when he's a vampire. Maybe because he is a vampire. Something of him makes you just want him. Skin, hair, heart and soul. You wanted him whole. Wanted yourself to offer for him.  
-"Would I....would i become a vampire too if you bite me?"you leaned closer to him a little bit unsure. He put a strand of hair behind your ear. "No doll no. I would never do that to you. You would have to drink my blood too to change." He let out a small chuckle. 

\- "No fear althought you look into the maw of death. Brave,like my Dot was."  
\- "Were you...were you in the club..to feed?" 

You throat raspy. Skin sweaty. You felt delirious. He closed his eyes and smiled. Then he opened his eyes again and looked deep into yours; now steel blue again. You we're lost in those icy depths. "Yes. Yes i were." You jumped a little about his honesty. "But then I found you" he laid his left hand on your cheek. The rings cold against your heated skin. "You draw me to you , like a moth to the flame" he chuckled again. "Funny when you think i asked you for fire" 

You let out a small chuckle too. 

\- :Bucky ....are you...I mean... do you.."  
\- "Hmm what is it doll?"he tilted his head.  
\- "Are you...are you still hungry?"

You asked with doe eyes and Bucky swears his undead heart flies out of his chest. Hes used that woman asked him to bite them but that...?! You watched his reaction. His eyes suddenly filled with lust and hunger. They turned red again unknown to Bucky it seems. 

-"Doll. You will be the death of me. And i'm already undead."  
-"I mean. I never thanked my hero for saving my honor and standing up for me." In an act of bravery you put your hands on his chest. Gooood his muscles felt so good. Leaned again a little bit closer. You bathed in his smell. It drowned your senses further. 

\- "Bucky. It would be.....my pleasure" the hotness runned again to your groin "if you would drink from me. As a thank you ..for helping me."  
\- "Doll..."

You rambled further out of nervousness.

\- "And i disturbed your hunt in the club so at least i can do that."  
\- "Doll-I"  
\- "You really must be hungry Bucky so I wa-hmmpf" 

Suddenly you had soft plushy lips on yours. His beard softly scratching your face but not unpleasant. A hand on your cheek. He stopped your rambling with a kiss. A kiss. He kissed you. You slowly closed your eyes and leaned into his embrance. This man was pure gasoline to your fire. As before you could deepened the kiss you both break apart; breathless. 

-"Sorry. I had to stop you."You blinked at him.  
-"Hey are you allrig-"Now you kisses him with vigor. 

Putting your hands into his low bun. Slowly sitting on his lap as he placed his hand on your waist. Again you break apart. Looking each other deep in the eyes. "Please James drink from me" He breathed a husky 'Yes'

"Will it...will it hurt much?"You asked a little hesistant your voice just as loud as a whisper. He took your face in his hands and moved this thumbs under your eyes to sooth you. 

"I will be gentle as possible doll. You will feel my feelings and i'm yours. Its an very intimate act for an vampire. Thats why he choose one trustworthy human we feed on. A cursed bound. Are you sure you want this?" His voice just a deep vibrating whisper. If its just a dark secret between you and him. A crime against god or whatever higher beeing would cast you to hell, into the depths of hellfire.

-"Yes James. I want it. I want you. In every single way. Drag me down to hell. But first: My name is Y/N" you smiled.

"Y/N. Youre such a special dame." 

He gave you another short kiss on the lips. "Please relax doll and just feel. It will be a bit overwhelming but i'm with you till the end of the line." 

Your body felt like a freezing hell; every nerve on fire. Bucky kissed slowly from your mouth,to your jawline. You let out a sigh. It was the most sensual moment you ever had. He just felt so good. His warm body against yours as you sat in his lap. His dark smell which intertoxicated you in every single way. His big hands; one in the curve of your back and the other softly behind your neck. 

When he reached your puls point on your neck , he whispered "Close your eyes doll' And you've done as he said. He kissed it with so much love and passion; then a sharp but short pain. You could feel his canines piercing through your skin. Your body felt burning hot but also freezing cold. 

-"Buuucky" you sighed.He started drinking, buried his face into your neck; you could feel his soft beard scratching the sensitive skin. You just leaned into him, put one of your hands on his back the other in his hair. It was like he said an overwhelming feeling. 

You could feel it through the bite. His emotions flooded you like a hurricane. The adoration he felt when you watched him like a deer in headlight after he asked for fire. The possiveness and anger when Beck cornered you. The proud and joy when you defended him. But it was nothing against the undenying love he had felt when you offered yourself to him. It was such a intim and personal moment between you two , which you wished would never end. 

Bucky was overwhelmed when your feelings enter his mind and soul. Such a pure and kind heart. Full of love for others,her friend ....and now for him. He hadn't felt that since centurys....since he lost his Dot. Her blood was like the sweetest wine. The delicioust honey he ever tasted. He took his time while drinking, savor the taste and the moment. When he felt her hands going lose on him, he stopped. 

You felt drowney; a little bit sleepy. You opened your eyes again looked Bucky in the face. His eyes full of gentleness, his lips smuged with your essence of life. He smiled and put his forehead against yours. 

-"That was intense. I know i asked this a lot this night but are you okay?"  
-"Yeah. It was a lot to feel. But it was nice" 

You tried to stand up from his lap but your knees wobbled to the side "Hey watch out"he said as he grabbed you by the waist.

\- "Please be careful. I didn't take to much blood but it was your first time and its a lot for your body."  
\- "Are you okay too Bucky? Are you still hungry? Do you need more?"

You leaned against him. 

\- "No. You sated my hunger more than anything else."  
\- "Hmmm I'm glad."your voice going sleepy as you fall into the depth of sleep.  
\- "Rest now doll. I will take care of you. Leave it to me."

You huddle your body into his jacket and against his body. Clinging your hand on his cool dog tags. "Okayy~"was the last thing you sighed as you drifted off. Bucky watched you with fondness. 

-"Youre really something else. I'm gonna heal you and you'll be mine. Cursed souls" 

He placed one arm under your calves and the other behind your back as he carried you bridal style. A strange promise while you are leaving with your vampire, your sweet, strong Bucky, his leather jacket on your shoulders and the red mark of his voracious love on your neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs to vibe!
> 
> Bucky : https://youtu.be/c18441Eh_WE and https://youtu.be/Z3Pb3EJY5Qg


	2. Strange night (Vampire!Quentin/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs to vibe!
> 
> Beck : https://youtu.be/HA3ohIr8WL0 and https://youtu.be/o_1aF54DO60

Maybe it was a bad idea. No, wait, it was probably a bad idea for two young women to go in a strange club but you couldn't resist... You're not the kind of girl who goes out a lot and you really wanted to share a nice moment with your friend. This club seemed nice, strange and dark and sexy. Well, you only live once (argh, have you just think "YOLO" ?!). Now, you are here, chatting with men without really knowing why, maybe because your family starts to talk about your lack of boyfriend more and more often. Or maybe because you want to give some space to your friend so she can find a lovely man to dance with. Not too much space, you are watching, of course. You look at the dark haired man who smiles to her...let's see how it goes...  
Playing with your bracelet, you look at your friend smiling at the man, full of shyness like a teenager. You can't blame her, he is absolutely stunning. You watch, like a protective mother, proud and happy for your friend. Except that a second man arrives, beautiful and dark as Lucifer himself. Your breath stops for a second and you try to push away lust and desire to focus on your friend. Two men, it can be creepy or dangerous. Slowly but surely, you go to the bar, a few chairs away, listening. 

\- Beck. Coindence to meet you here. I thought we made it once and for all clear whoms terretory this is  
\- Barnes. Always fast. Maybe the little darling wants to choose the suporior and not a sappy little beeing. Doesn't you? Quentin Beck is the name. You should remember when you scream it of pleasure 

Gosh, the two men are hot as hell and the animosity between them makes the scene even better. You just pray for it not to be homoerotic tension cause it would be a waste of time. Obviously Leather-Tattoo-Protective man is a good choice but the other one...he's not even your type but his eyes alone make you feel weak. It's very strange to see two Alpha males almost fighting for a friend, as if you were filming a documentary. You look at the man named Quentin (and not Cantine), his pupils full of lust, your friend's hand in his. 

\- I swear to you Beck. If you not 'Beck' off very fast, you will regret it.  
\- Pssh James. Pathetic. Still can't control yourself i see. Didn't you learn from the past. Poor poor Dot  
\- LEAVE DOT OUT OF THIS YOU BASTARD

Animosity, territory war, your friend interposes between the two males and she has made her choice. Her hand is pressed on Bucky (?), she glares at the other with immense anger, all the hatred of which she is capable.

"You back off!!! You pity excuse of a man. I decide with who and when i spent my time with not you poor bastard! I had a good time and you made it bad. So take your cocky ass and park it elsewhere ; the best very far from me. I want myself a classy man! Not a man whore like you"

All the club tries to act normal but ears are open and small smiles flash on lips even if nobody dares to look directly at the scene. The joke is obviously on Beck and he can feel victory and mockery in the eyes of his rival. His blue eyes sparkling with a dangerous fire slide from James to the feminine faces next to him, one red and contracted by anger, beautiful, the other pale and shocked (and probably thinking that this scene is like a movie). An amused smile shapes his mouth as he looks at the girl who rejects him without an hesitation. Sweet, pure, so innocent. 

"All right, I modestly quit, your choice is made. But..honey, don't think that this 'man' doesn't have dark appetites like the other 'poor bastards'."  
The tip of his tongue slips on his teeth "You have no idea what kind of beast you let enter in. Good night..." 

So...obviously, in that situation, you have not really well pay the role of the protective friend. Everything happens so fucking fast and you're just there, looking at the couple leaving to get some fresh air. Is it a good idea to leave your friend with a stranger just after an almost fight, you don't know but, well...he seems kind, they want to be together and, let's be honest, you don't really want to fight with this muscular guy. For the moment. If something bad happens, you're gonna crush his balls very hard but for the moment, it seems...okay? You just stay there, confused. 

"That...is a strange night. And it was she who didn't want to come" You laugh alone, amused. 

It's funny to think that the two friends are afraid for each other and not for themselves, considering that they are both with a dangerous but gorgeous man. You decide to wait with your drink, not really knowing what to do, trying not to look at the guy next to you. Beck is considering his options, you are not a bad choice. Well, Bucky is not after you so it's less interesting but he can have a good time. With a smile, he sits. 

\- So....you watched silently like a little mouse but I hope we can pass this awful first impression...  
\- Really? Are you that starving?, you raise an eyebrow, sarcastic. 

Not totally sure if you want to leave or not, you glare at the young man whose smile doesn't fade.

"It's not a question of hunger, honey, I don't want to eat you." 

Does he never blink? His eyes are in yours, capturing your soul as if he was trying to enter your mind. You remain calm and try to look away, without success. You look at him with disdain 

"So now that Handsome-Leather man is gone with your prey, you try your luck with the second choice? You have probably an horrible ego to be like that but I understand, it's probably tough to always be second." 

Oh, you are sharp and shady, more than he thought. It's your defense system, you are tense inside... Crushing your sass will be a pleasure. 

Quentin laughs, a hand in his heart "Touché, my dear... But you seem to know what you are talking about, being second, always in the shadow..."

You shrug your shoulders, finding the strength to look away as if you were totally unemotional. Except that your own sting is now stuck in your heart, he can see it in the corner of your eyes. For a second, you seem confused and hurt but it takes more to make you weak in his arms. 

"I prefer to be alone than with the bad companion. I'm not here to fill your narcissic breach." 

You take your bag to show that you'll go but you don't move, your legs paralyzed as because of a curse. Quentin moves a little bit closer to caress your skin with his warm breath

"I get it, you don't need me and I don't need you...we should split now and never return. But I don't want to, do you? " 

Oh, the seduction in his voice, the magnetism of his words flowing into your ear as a sweet poison... All your body is tense, ready to surrender under his touch. Don't close your eyes, don't let him know that he's winning...You look straight at the wall in front of you, try not to let your voice shake. 

"I...I should go." 

Your breath is erratic, he's too close, you can smell his cologne, how much he's having fun. With an effort, you move, you quit your seat to go far away, not really looking which door you push. You just need to breath, to calm the pulsing of your heart, the shivers down your spine. You hear footsteps in your back, calm, slow. Don't look at him or you could be turned into a statue. What kind of Medusa is he? Oh dear, the touch of his snakes would lead you to damnation. But, as the Devil himself, you feel he's hiding some pain behind the mask of confidence. It's probably nothing, just a shadow in his eyes. You think too much, he's already there. Where are you? You only see walls, stones, it's not the parking. You are trapped. 

"Don't run away, please..." 

Quentin looks at you, fragile, determined not to turn around and face him. Soflty, gently, his hand comes caress yours, his body only a few millimeters from your back. He puts a broken bracelet against your palm.

"You've forget it". 

Yeah, your bracelet, you didn't feel it break at the club. You try to thanks him but your voice is stuck in your throat. Your body shakes and Beck feels your fear. There's no one to watch you anymore, you are alone with a stranger and, mixed with desire and trouble, you begin to panic. That's not what he wants. 

"You don't have to be afraid. I'm...not always the bad guy." 

Something in his voice helps you chasing the fear and you frown, finally looking at him with curiosity. You're so close, so close. Is it simple attraction, like the lightbulb guides the butterfly to death, or is there really something else in him? You glance, he's tall, muscular, square jaw and...don't look at his eyes, you know they are blue and powerful. Between his lips, you see something pointing but you don't really analyse. No, you see something briefly, a white line under his watch. You take his hand without thinking, suddenly very serious. The confidence, the anger in his eyes, the scar, the teeth... 

"What happened?" 

Quentin, surprised by your change of attitude, is confused. 

\- What are you talking about, honey? You were first so cold and now you're not afraid anymore...  
\- Answer me...what happened? Who did that to you?

Maybe by looking at him like a mystery, he's less impressive. You slowly unhook his watch with delicate fingers and he shivers quickly before taking away his arm. 

"It's nothing, I just..." 

Why is he hesitant? No, why does he want to tell you? It is now he who's upset, his eyes look away as he is smiling. 

"You want a tale? All right, a nice story for the maid of honor" (why is he so mean, trying to make you unconfortable?) "Once upon a time, in a far away land lived a young man full of hopes and ideas. He worked hard, he failed hard and the golden tower he was working in suddenly became a dark hole. Full of anger, humiliated and lonely, he tried to end all this pain. Fortunately, someone "saved" him and the young man became a prince of the night." 

He smiles and looks at you, eyes now crimson and teeth pointy as two daggers. 

"I was dead but now I am better, stronger..." He approaches and you step back, it's like a dance. Once again, you lose your breath glancing at his pupils as he soflty touch your skin "and now, aren't you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" 

"No..." you answer with the tip of your lips, stepping back until you feel a cold hard surface behind you. Obviously, there's a wall. Your mind is blurry but you think about the story, the darkness of this man and of his past. It can sounds cheesy but you only see a hurt man, not a dangerous creature. It's probably not good. Not good at all. Quentin puts a hand near your head, his palm on the stone, all the better to see you. Two rubies stare at you with intensity and you can almost see flames burning in the pupils. 

"Really? You don't fear the beast...?" 

Your heart is pulsing so fast...your brain screams to run but you don't want, all your body wants to feel this creature. Sometimes, fascination is stronger than reason and you shake your head before putting your hand on Quentin's cheek, caressing his jaw. Your eyes are filled with determination, you're ready to jump into the unknown. 

"I don't see a beast." 

Your other hand guides his on your body and feeling his fingers is a first step to extasy. Gosh, those fingers could burn your dress, your skin, your soul. Your face is so close to his, you quickly kiss this mouth, this promise of damnation and pleasure. "What sharp teeth you have."  
Beck licks his lips, showing his canines shining in the dark like the fangs of a reptile. "All the better to eat you with" 

It's the final moment, the point of no return. You don't really know what it means, that you're gonna be his, forever, except if he kills you. It's your first time but you're not scared, it's a very strange sensation to be so full of anticipation and so peaceful at the same time. You close your eyes and turn your head to expose the fragile pale skin of your neck where two small dots mark the perfect place to put fangs in. What's the word ? Predestination? Will you survive or die, who knows but in this instant, you don't really care. 

"Eat properly..." you whisper to make him laugh, feeling his breath on you. 

Quentin takes a second to admire his prey, little thing so fragile, so pure, untouched but ready to be stained by his lips. He knows you're not like the others, hypnotized by his smile, dumb or corrupted. With a white dress, you would look like a sacrifice. The vampire presses his body on yours, licks your throat to taste it. A moarn exhales from your mouth and you try not to look at him. Oh god, his lips are so cold, his tongue so warm, shivers are running through your body. When he pierces your thin skin, you have a single scream before feeling your thoughts escaping far away. His bite is not tender, it's not a game, it's filled with passion, anger, hunger, a fire so dark it will consume you. It hurts, it hurts so much but you can feel him caressing your hip, helping you focusing not to drown. You see his pain, he sees yours, the shadows you two try to hide deep inside behind smiles. Pain, tears, death...so much in common. Beck feels something warm from you, a bubble of kindness he doesn't deserve. He can feel your compassion, your desire to heal him. How stupid! How can you be so...pure, even dying? His mouth drinks with more violence, he wants to see more, to feel more and you too, you want to know everything about this man. The same desire to burn and melt into each other... You feel the cold in your empty veins while a thick veil smother your thoughts, so this is the end... Well, it was a short but intense moment. You fall like a ragdoll against the wall, two arms preventing you from touching the ground. Red lips quit your neck, your breath is so faint... Quentin keeps you in his arms, unsure about what to do, his eyes turning to blue as he lifts you. What a strange night...


	3. Wake up (Vampire!Bucky/Reader by Harlekin6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's applause Harlekin6 for her chapters that I only post, all the writing is hers ;)
> 
> (Please don't listen to her xD Do not applause for my nonsense ~ Harlekin6)

You woke up to the chirping sound of birds. Streched your hands over your head. Hmmm what happened last night. Your friend forced you to go out into this new fancy club, you were flirted with from a creepy guy, you met Bucky who was an vampire..... You met a vampire. And most important gave him your blood. You suddenly sat up in the bed. Stop. That wasn't your bed. And that wasn't your bedroom which was dimly lit by some lamps. If not the room would be pitch dark. The window were closed with thick curtains. No light allowed. 

"Dooollllll please don't be so active yeahhh? Its still morning..."some sleepy voice said. A head peaked from under the cushions. Brunette bed head. Oh my god. You just didn't let you bite by Bucky the vampire. He also took you home and youre sleeping in the same bed. 

-"Why am I in your bed?"you asked slightly paniced.  
-"Did we also....?"  
-"Noooo." The pillows moved and you could identyfied a big mop of brunette hair. "Nooo we did not.",he grumped sleepily.  
-"Then why...?" 

"Couldn't leave you there, could I? I promised to take caaaare *yawn* of you. I had to sleep,....you know because of the whole vampire thingy and in the same bed i can better watch over you. Youre my blood donator.....or do you though it was a one time thing?.....I told you, I only take one person whom I trust. Youre under my protection now." 

How could a sleepy person told you so bittersweet words in the morning? You pulled up the blanket to your chest and smiled to yourself. Then you blushed. You....you could see an ass....a naked one 

"DID YOU SLEEP NAKED IN THE SAME BED WITH MEEE?!" 

He lifted his head and watched you with narrowed eyes. Then his mouth turned into a smirk. "I may be undead but my body runs hot....so i sleep naked. See something you like Doll? Does it make you uncomfortable?" With a wink he put his head back on the pillow and wiggled his naked ass a little bit for show. Still grinning like the cat that got the canary. 

You blushed. "Nooo no no I - I ...You're a dirty man.....vampire!! Last night you we're such a gentlemen.", you squeaked with a high pitched voice as you pull the blanket higher around yourself. He laughed hard and turned on his back, making sure that his privat parts are hidden. 

-"Oh dollll." He had to swipe away some tears "You're so cute." 

-"Please stop it James!"  
\- "Also do not worry. I didn't undress you, i left you in your dress.....Although it was a struggle to get my jacket back with you clinging to it like a coala."

It couldn't get anymore embarassing for you , so you hid your face in the blanket. "Hey doll." With a soft smile he put his hand on your hidden cheek. "Loot at me.....There she is. I'm just making fun darling. Why don't you go and explore my apartement while I search for some clothes?" You anwsered with a soft "Ok" and smiled back.

You softly padded from his bedroom, through the long white floor, decorated with pictures. You stopped to look at him. 

HOLY SHIT!!!!They were pictures of Bucky. Hot pictures of him. Some black & white of him bare chested.  
Shit are you drooling? You hope not.  
You forced yourself away from them. When you reached his living room your mouth formed an "O". It was a large room with a window front. You could watch over the whole city. But wait. Why was this room not blended? 

"Heheh its an amazing sight isn't it? I bet you're suprised i don't have curtains here." Bucky said from behind you. "BUCKY STOP. Theres sun here!!"

You panicly turned into his direction your hands in a stop motion in front of you. He slowly walked to you and took your hands into his. Your heart beating against your ribcage like a hummingbird. Now you both we're standing in front of the large window, while the sun slowly rised up. Your face crunched up in worry.  
\- "See? Still here."he smiled.  
\- "But....but"  
\- "Doll, I don't make 'aaarghhh woosh ashhh'. Yeah, I don't like the sun;its too bright for my eyes but I can tolerate it. Also those windows have a special uv layer, so i can move freely here. No worr-Ufff" 

You jumped on him in a hug. "There there. Didn't want to scare you darling." I-I thought you would whoooosh and become a h-h- heap of ash.",you hiccuped with tears in your eyes.

He softly took your face in his hands and smiled in your face. For the first time in that moment, you saw his handsomeness lighted by the sun. His mop of hair again in a man bun. His eyes sparkling like ice shined from the sun. The dog tags dangling around his thick neck. He weared a white wifebeater top and a grey sweatpants.

-"You see,no need to cry little darling." He send you a charming smile which made him even more handsome. Apropos handsome...  
-"Bucky....why do you have those photos of yourself in the hallway?"You asked with a red face.  
-"Thats my job. I'm a professional model." he deadpanned. 

\- "Your'e a what?!?!"  
\- "I'm a model. Even a vampire can't only live from air, love and eh blood."  
\- "Of course the handsome vampire is a model. What else should he have been."  
\- "Soooo you find me handsome", a sly smirk on his face.  
\- "Ehhh hmmm I......"  
\- "No need to lie darling. I felt your feelings." 

He softly touched the bite mark with his fingers 'when you shared your blood with me'. He gazed lovingly at you. Under his emotionfilled gaze you blushed even more. Then he grinned cheekily. 

\- "Also as a vampire, i can smell body fluids."  
\- "AHHHH okay moment is over!"

You said as you pushed yourself from his embrance. He had to hold his stomach cause he laughed too hard. "SORRY. Gahaha I'm so sorry doll, I had to. Hhahh." You pouted as a thought comes to you. Your hand gingerly come to your bitemark. He had put a plaster on it, but the wound didn't pained so much.  
-"Why do i don't feel any discomfort from the bloodloss like diziness or something?"  
-"Because I don't like to drink my girl dry like a capri sun. I'm not a bloodthirsty monster, i can control my inner beast. I took enough for me. Your well beeing is the most important thing to me. I could never forgive myself, if i would harm you...more than needed."  
Why does this man always know what to say? It was so unfair.  
-"Soooo i'm not a quick happy meal?" You beamed at him. Now he looked suprised when the most beautiful sound filled his ears. The laugh of an angel. He just smiled to himself.

"No youre not just a happy meal." he chuckled  
\- "Youre a really strange girl Y/N.  
\- "I'm not strange, I'm special."  
\- "I really love your laugh but i think we should eat something." He clapped in his hands.

"Eat?" Your body got hot and cold again. Your thoughts running to last night. His soft lips kissing your puls point, caressing it with love. His sharp canines piercing through your skin. The wave of his feelings drowning you in eternal pleasure. You clenched your legs together as you felt the hotness between your legs growing. He wanted your blood again? He ....wanted you... Buckys nostrils flared, he could smell your arousal from where you stand. He needed a moment to understand till it made sense to him. 

"Oh...no doll not me.",he smiled shyly. "I meant you needing feeding. Come one , i will cook you something. Anything you would like? Also... i'm very flattered you want me. In both ways. Maybe later.",with a wink he turned to his way into the kitchen.  
"Oh." Somehow you were .... dissappointed? But he didn't say no. It warmed your heart. He really is something himself; your Bucky. You smiled to yourself when you followed him.  
-"Can you actually eat food ?" You asked curiously as you sat down at the counter of his open kitchen island. He took out a frying pan.

\- "Yeah i can but only for taste. It has no nutriens for me; only blood can feed me well. But i really love to cook or try new food"  
\- "Soooo you have to feed of human blood cause your body can't take nutriens from food anymore cause its actually undead?"

Bucky whistled "Hey doll youre a real smart cookie!!!" He beamed. He hadn't had a lot of blood girlfriends...but some of them wanted him just because of his looks....and he had to say, they we'rent smart at all. With time he learned that quantity isn't much worth than quality. So he choose his donators more wisely. 

-"Heeyyy. Whats that suppose to mean Buck Buck?"  
Buck buck. Nicknames already. He put the pan down and hold his hands up in surrender.  
-"Just liking that you have a wide horizon, that you want to further."  
Did he just praised you for beeing smart? Your heart beated faster while you watched Bucky contuined to cook. He made some scrumbled eggs with bacon and toast. He flicked the pan easily with a subtle move of his wrist. It was like he were dancing. You could see that it was fun for him. 

"Here Doll. Bon appetit." It looked so good; and the smell: heavenly. A loud noise got through the room. You looked down ashamed as Bucky just started laughing. "Do not worry. Its normal for you to be this hungry. Your stomach only demands what he needs." Ashamed you started eating while now Bucky watched you with interest. 

\- "Oh my god. Bucky its so delicious!!!!"  
\- "I'm glad you like it."  
\- "So tell me Doll, why do you went to the club?"  
\- "Ohhh just simple, my good frien- HOLY SHIT i forgot my best friend."

How could i forgot Y/B/F/N?!?! You felt really bad. How selfish were you. Maybe finding the man or vampire of your dreams but forgetting your friend in that club. You have to reach to her.  
-"What is it doll?" Bucky looked alarmed.  
-"James, please tell me, the girl I was with at the club, did you see her when we went?",you pleaded him with your doe eyes and good how he loved them.  
Bucky's face crunched up. "No. No i don't think so. I'm sorry i was to occupied with you." Then he looked slightly worried as he bit his lips 

-"James is everything allright?"  
-"Doll....i have to tell you.....There was another vampire in the club."  
Your eyes widened in horror. "And hes a little bit unstable." He looked deep in your eyes. "It is the guy you defended me of. It is Quentin Beck. Hes a vampire." 

It run hot and cold over your shoulders , the time slowing down like chewing gum. "W-w-hat?" You squeaked. "Is Y/B/F/N in danger??" Tears filled your eyes.  
"It could be...I'm sorry. I didn't think about that they would be both in the club. If something happened, it is my fault." You couldn't breath.  
-"Wheres my bag?" Bucky reacted quickly and got you your bag. "Thank you!" You fished for your phone. So protective about others, one of the things that draws Bucky near you. He was ashamed. He should have thought better. How could he be so stupid. He should have known that you we'rent alone there. He just hopes Beck didn't killed your best friend. He would never forgive himself if hes the reason youre sad. You dialed Y/B/F/N number. Please. Please please. Answer.

"Hello ? Thank God, it's you ! Tell me you're alright ! You're fine ? Where are you ? What happened last night ?" Tell me you're not with a strange vampire.. 

Thank god, she picked up her phone. 

"Y/B/F/N? Are you allright? Please tell me?! Did you get home last night?"

Slowly tears of joy and relieve filled your eyes. Bucky slipped his hand into your free hand and interwined your fingers; press a little bit. A sign of support. You smiled a little smile back at him. Your eyes said 'Thank you'.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm...out for the moment but I'm gonna be home soon. But don't worry, I'm alright. And you ? How are you ? Are you with Leather-jacket-bun man ? Are you okay ?"

You smiled, she were okay. Bucky didn't attent to but because of his vampire hearing, he could hear the nickname he obviously got last night. He tried to listen if he could make out Beck in the background. "You don't know how relived I'm!" Pewww she we're out at the moment but if she would be with this Beck,she wouldn't have anwsered the phone when he's that unstable like Bucky said. Shes alive and that is all that matters. At her question...you blushed and Bucky snickered. "Y..yeah I'm with him at his flat. Listen I'm so so sorry I went away without you...over a man."

"Oh, I see...you'll have to tell me everything. Everything. It's okay, sweetie, it's okay. You are fine, I am fine so it's alright. I'm happy you found someone and I want your first born."

You laughed with her. "Yeah, I will tell you everything like always." Hmmm maybe not everything, you looked at Bucky smiling at you. Maybe i should let the vampire part away. I don't want her to be worried. "Hushhhhhhh woman!" You blushed for the 1000 time, why do you always have to blush so easily. "He may can hear you!! I hope we can meet later."

"Sure, I'm impatient to see you. I'm happy for you, I hope he treats you well. Take care, sweetie. You seem to have found a good man...is he...normal ? Like, a man..." 

"Huh?. What do you mean with 'is he a man'?" You asked confused. Could she.....could she know?!! No. Where would she..? With that Bucky started posing in front of you; flexing bis bulky arms , showing you his sixpack with a wink. You had to laugh. "Yeahhh. Yeah he is a man. Not a drag queen. I can send you some pics if you like?"

"Yeah, show off your pictures. You're already super fond of him. You probably don't regret this night at the club..."

"Heheh but don't start drooling he's mine..." Obviously she didn't know. She just was her funny self. "Yeahh. Yeah I.." your eyes wandered to Bucky who suddenly looked veeeey interested. "I ..really like him." You couldn't just let the L-bomb detonated, even how connected you felt to him. "Y/B/F/N? Thank you. Thank you for dragging me along. Youre the bestest and I hope you forgive me for not thinking of you. I will make it up to you. And i'm so glad youre fine."

"Enjoy every second, sweetie. You deserve it." 

She kisses you and hangs up to leave you with your new lover. You can feel him looking at you, refraining from making a single comment until he's sure the conversation is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs to vibe!
> 
> Bucky : https://youtu.be/c18441Eh_WE and https://youtu.be/Z3Pb3EJY5Qg


	4. Wake up (Vampire!Quentin/Reader by me)

You wake up. It wasn't sure and, to be honest, there was a moment of trouble but finally, you're not dead. Yeah! You open your eyes on darkness, difficult to see where you are but it doesn't look like your room. When you try to get up, you feel your head turning and turning, okay, you have to breath and stay still. What happens? You're feeling like an underwear in a dryer, it's not a good sensation. Lying on what seems to be a couch, you fight against nausea until it's okay. A soft voice pushs your thoughts away

"you should eat something or you're gonna faint again." 

Leaned in the corner of the living room, Quentin looks at you with a smile he hopes comforting. It's the first time he...keeps a donor so he's improvising. Slowly, trying not to scare you, he walks with a plate of toasts and a glass of apple juice he puts on the table. The memories of the night punch you in the face and you caress your neck, feeling a big plaster hiding the wound but also the symbol of your belonging. Or should I say, your allegiance. All the feelings come back and you gasp, what have you done? You were not drunk but it was totally crazy. Worst, you don't really have regrets. Quentin shows you the breakfast but you look away. 

"No, thanks. I don't feel so good." 

An imperious hand brings the toast to your mouth, pressing it on your lips. "Eat, you have to regain energy and blood. Open your mouth or I'm gonna feed you by force." 

The sparkle in his cold eyes makes you think that he's serious so you sigh and bite the bread. The butter melts on your tongue, it's good. Beck watches you and scratchs his beard "Sorry for forcing you, I should be more gentle." He seems honest so you move your hand to show it's okay. "Don't worry, you're not the worst guy I met. Where...is it your place?"  
Beck nods, almost embarrassed. "I don't know where you live and last night, you were...unable to tell me your address."  
Gosh, it was so easier to leave his preys in a street or on the couch of the club. He yawns and looks at you touching your neck, avoiding his glance. What will you do now? Were you supposed to die? Will he erase your memory or something like that? 

" Don't touch it too much or it won't heal." 

Without thinking, he takes your hand and caress your palm, trying to be nice and soft. He sees the fear in your eyes, your confusion. When your cheeks become red, he knows what you're thinking about. It was intense...and very intimate. 

" What...happens now?" 

My...like that, pale with your eyes widen by fear, your are absolutely beautiful. The vampire wants to eat you but the man just wants to take you in his arms to make you feel safe. "Now? You're gonna eat your breakfast and rest. I can call you a Uber..." Yes, he can do that for you, you'll safe at home, far away from him. Until the next time.  
You drink your apple juice - your favorite, funny coincidence - before looking at Beck with serious. Even if you're tense, you keep your hand in his, his touch has something comforting. 

" You know what I mean, Quentin..." His name touches your lips in a strange way, like a melody you would have always known. "You're a vampire, you drank my blood and now I'm in your flat. I want to know what's next..." 

You try to remain but your face screams "Will you kill me?" and he sees it, splits between amusement and sadness. His long fingers caress your neck, his territory. You want the truth, he's not gonna lie. The blue eyes catch yours and for a second, you think about the night and the passionate moment you had. But Beck has a cruel smile. 

"From the moment your blood touched my lips, you became mine. The donor of a vampire is their possession until the death. You're gonna give me all of you but don't worry, honey, it'll be a pleasure for you and for me." 

He approachs his mouth to your bandage and you close your eyes without thinking, already ready to be consumed again. It's stronger than you, this desire... Quentin smiles, himself fighting not to bite you. 

"Your blood is the finest, the sweetest, the strangest I ever drunk. You're gonna give me more, everytime I want, and in exchange I'm gonna make you feel extasy." 

« Ecstasy… ? » You whisper, trying to keep your mind clear but it’s not a success. He’s too close, too mesmerizing, you can’t focus and the struggle is almost painful. All your body is burning from desire to be devour, to feel his teeth in your flesh. Please, again, one bite, just one more. You twist your fingers on his arm, not really sure if you want to pull him closer or to push him away. Your heart is beating fast, so fast, and your mind is full of fog but you fight.

« No…I…I don’t want ecstasy…I don’t… »

You fend him off weakly, just enough to open your eyes and try to broke the spell. His arms are around you, your bodies entwined. Quentin smiles, amused by your efforts. It was obvious you would refuse to be his possession. Gently, he caress your hip, his voice soft as a murmur « And what do you want, you greedy girl ? »  
You look at him, very sure about your answer 

« I want something you can’t give me : I want you, the man with the scar that I saw brieftly last night. »

It’s an impossible request and you already know that you’re gonna be his but he never gonna be yours. Never.

Quentin stays silent, searching a sparkle in your eyes saying that you're not serious. But you are. Oh honey, you really are...Be prepared to be disappointed cause he'll never grant your wish. It's just impossible. Beck laughs 

"darling, really? What do you think? That you're gonna heal me with your love? If only someone loved me....nah, forget it." 

He almost has pity for you, fragile as a glass under his fingers. You are so different from the others with your sassy humor, your lack of confidence and your desire to fight your own pulsions. But your heart is too big, too kind for the life you're gonna live by his side. He can give you pleasure, money, shivers but love...no. Deep inside, Quentin is scared to see you success, remembering how easily you saw through his mask last night. What if you really touched the man? What if you healed him? One thing is sure, your friend has chosen the good man at the club. You suddenly think about her, is she okay? Good god, you have left her alone with a stranger... But, to be honest, you had a black-out. 

"I really should go..." 

You decide to leave, it's for the best, and jump on your feet quickly. Too quickly, the room turns and you feel your body falling, again. You avoid the blue eyes as Quentin catches you effortlessly with one hand, putting you on his lap like a doll. 

"Don't be stupid and stop trying to flee. I don't want you to...don't hurt yourself, it would be a shame. I'm gonna call you a taxi, stay still."

"Okay, okay..." you sigh, trying to get down of his knees to go at the other side of the couch. Thankfully, your phones rings and you answer quickly. It's your friend, gosh, you hope she's fine. 

"Hello ? Thank God, it's you ! Tell me you're alright ! You're fine ? Where are you ? What happened last night ? Tell me you're not with a strange vampire.." 

What the fuck are you saying ? Is there Penthotal in Quentin's saliva or what ? You're too honest. Wait, breath. You're so happy to hear your friend's voice... Beck pretends to call a taxi but he's watching you, suddenly so alive and attentive, caring and talking to your friend. Your friend...oh yeah, the girl with Bucky. What a strange night...

'Y/B/F/N? Are you allright? Please tell me?! Did you get home last night?' 

It's so good to hear her voice...You close your eyes to focus on your friend, the only normal element in this supernatural mess. She's as worried as you are so you try to calm her down, speaking slowly. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm...out for the moment but I'm gonna be home soon. But don't worry, I'm alright. And you ? How are you ? Are you with Leather-jacket-bun man ? Are you okay ?"

'You don't know how relived I'm! Y..yeah I'm with him at his flat. Listen I'm so so sorry I went away without you...over a man.'

So she's with him...You smile, teasing "Oh, I see...you'll have to tell me everything. Everything." You laugh and put your head on your hand, before seeing your friend, you need some rest to think about...all that happened. Without thinking, you touch your neck, should you tell her about it ? No...maybe not. 

\- It's okay, sweetie, it's okay. You are fine, I am fine so it's alright. I'm happy you found someone and I want your first born."  
\- Yeah, I will tell you everything like always. Hushhhhhhh woman! He may can hear you!! I hope we can meet later.'  
\- Sure, I'm impatient to see you. I'm happy for you, I hope he treats you well.

A fugitive thought, you glance at the man standing a few feets away, back turning to make you think he's not listening. Strange night, strange man...it's you who's gonna treat him well. You'll try, even if he seems heartless, cause you know it's just a mask. He's gonna use you, you two are now linked so you'll try to heal him. It's gonna be his punishment. 

"Take care, sweetie. You seem to have found a good man." A thought, suddenly "is he...normal ? Like, a man..." Sounds like you're asking if he's a woman.

'Huh?. What do you mean with 'is he a man'? Yeahhh. Yeah he is a man. Not a drag queen. I can send you some pics if you like?'

You suddenly feel stupid, what are you thinking ? Obviously he's a man...or she doesn't know. Gosh, all this story is too complicated, you don't want to think too hard right now. You laugh "yeah, show off your pictures. You're already super fond of him." You look at Beck, you can understand love at the first sight. If this is love. You don't know. "You probably don't regret this night at the club..."

"Heheh but don't start drooling he's mine... Yeahh. Yeah I...really like him. 'Y/N? Thank you. Thank you for dragging me along. Youre the bestest and i hope you forgive me for not thinking of you. I will make it up to you. And i'm so glad youre fine'

Yeah, you're fine. You just have the feeling your friend has found a prince and you the beast but whatever, you're happy for her. "Enjoy every second, sweetie. You deserve it." You make the sound of a kiss, it's time to let her be with her James (is it his name? Not sure...). Now, you're gonna go home and rest, until Quentin's next lunchtime. Maybe you can close your door and forget him, he's handsome and arrogant, he'll forget you quickly. Yeah...good plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs to vibe!
> 
> Beck : https://youtu.be/HA3ohIr8WL0 and https://youtu.be/o_1aF54DO60


	5. <HOT> Shower of tears (Vampire!Bucky/Reader by Harlekin6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intimate moment between you and Bucky under the warm water of the shower. But even an sensual encounter can slip to something sadder. Truth has to be told cause you are more important than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, applauses for Harlekin6 who writes Buckyxreader chapters
> 
> (Please do not. That are just my strange thoughts. I'm sorry that Bucky is so cheesy...  
> A big thank you for Thaliabubble for writing with me♡)
> 
> Hot stuff ends after the stars (***)

She send you a phone kiss and you send one back. "Thank you. See you laaaater." you hang up, letting out a sigh of relieve. She was safe. 

-"I'm glad shes okay. But i really should have better thought about it."  
-"Noo Bucky no. Its okay. Don't blame yourself."

Bucky put your cold dish in the dishwasher as you secretly send a freshly downloaded appropriate model pic of Bucky to your friend,together with a quick text. "See. Fine piece of man meat. Hes a model!! ; D" 

" Sooooooo you 'like' me? "

You were so occupied with sending the pic, that you didn't recognize Bucky standing behind you. His hands slowly wandering up from your waist, to your shoulders to your neck. Where he touched your body the skin was burning. You panted. He softly kissed the plaster on your neck.

\- "You know....i really 'liiiiike' you too.",he whispered softly in your ear. "And since we like each other ... we could share a quick shower. You know, saving water. What do you think?" 

Nothing. You couldn't even think. Just feel. Smell. You would see Bucky naked and he would see you.   
-"Do you want to have your lunch too?',you asked him boldly.   
-"Yeahhhh. I would like to have a taste again." His nose buried in the hair of your nape. You leaned into his touch.

Without a word he took you by the hand and lead you to the bathroom. The time slowed down; your heartbeat drumming in your ears. Bubum bubum. Why were you so nervous. He was just a man. You had a boyfriend before. Had sex, so nothing new. He opened the bathroom door for you, held it open. 

-"After you darling."

Oh god, so gentle. Now you stand in his bathroom like a deer lost in a forest. You shivered when he closed the door. "Here we are." You both just stand there, watching each other. His bathroom was like the rest of his apartement , large and colored in white and grey; modern. It was more intimate than last night, when he sucked on your neck while you sat on his thick thights. He shuffled through a closet and took some towels out.   
-"Sorry i just have man shower gel."   
-"Its okay." your voice barely a whisper. 

Like a rubberband what snapped ,Bucky made the first move. He pulled you in his arms as he started kissing you. His lips were soft like last night. His hands started roaming your body, starting at your waist to your back. Demanding but not forcing. Feverishly you melt in his embrance. You started to pull up his wifebeater. Bucky broke your hug, so you could pull it over his head. 

The room filled with the dangling sound of the dog tags. His physic was exquisite. Like a greek god. The tattoo on his left hand filled the whole left arm. It gave him such a rough edge. His muscles thick and taut as you placed a hand on his pecs.   
-"Now my turn." he said with a smirk as he started to slowly pull up your dress. Your heart stopped beating. Bucky had to hold his breath as he pulled up the dress. You were really a doll. Your body was just beautifull to him. Just standing there in your white panties and bra you looked so innocent, so pure to him. It made his undead body tingling. Pure want floated his veines. A soft "So pretty." escaped his mouth. 

In an act of bravery, you took your hands behind your back and opened the bra,which you let slowly fall to the floor. Softly he touched the skin of your breasts,so warm and heavy in his hands. Your breath got heavier. While he was fondling your breasts, you started to pull down his grey sweatpants. Your eyes grew large when you realized that he wasn't wearing any underwear. Your eyes wandered over his full body. Starting by his handsome face to his pecs and following the happy trail around his navel to his slowly growing erection. He wasn't a small man; his body was just perfect. 

\- "See something you like doll?"   
You breathed a small "Yeah."   
-"Me too. Let me get rid of these." he said when his hands leaved your breasts for a moment and were pulling down your panties.

You stepped out of them. Bucky and you standing bare across from each other in this room filled with love, adoration and lust. Just two souls going to reunite in the act of flesh. Going to become one. Never leaving your gaze, Bucky pulled out his hair tie and shook his hair like a wild lion. Again he pulled your body in his and it felt like two missing pieces were fitting together. His kisses become more powerful, more demanding.   
-"Come. You will get cold out here." he opened the waterfall shower doors for you, to enter. It was big enough for a group of people. When he followed you, he took his place behind you, his breathing grazing your neck and turned on the water. The hot water splashed down on you both, fogging the glass windows of the shower cabin immediately. "Doll you drive me wild."

Kissing your neck with a fever only you could heal, hands roaming your body from behind. Leaning into his passionate touch, you let out soft moans of joy. "Yeah let me hear you."   
While one hand softly kneaded your breast the other wandered down to your heated wet core. "J-James please...", you could feel his already hard erection in the low of your back. Your breath hitched as Bucky slowly inserted two fingers in your wanting sex. "Jaaames." His hips rotating against your lower back, his breathing getting heavier too. You couldn't wait for him to take you. You whole body screamed to become one with him.

He plastered your neck with soft butterfly kisses as he massaged your inner walls. Still in the heat of the moment he was a gentlemen. Even lost in desire, he wanted to devour and showing you how much you mean to him. Not a quick meal, not a quick fuck. "Buckkyy.",you leaned your head back on his shoulder to kiss him on his lips. His kisses were pure divine. 

-"Youre absolutely breath taking darling." 

Here under the hot water it was just him and you.   
-"Bucky ...please. Turn around, I want you."   
He breathed hard as he turned you around, leaning you both on the wall  
-"Darling...you already have me. I'm yours."   
He took your hand and placed in on his chest above his heart.   
-"Please be mine."   
-"Yesss James.", you breathed into a passionate kiss. He placed your legs around his waist.   
-"Can I?"   
You giggled. "Bucky, you may be a vampire but you don't have to ask for entrance."

With a cheeky smile and a chuckle he softly pushed his manhood into you. It was like going home; becoming one. Two pieces fitting perfectly in each other. He laid his forehead against yours. Your two bodies melted together under the hot spray of water. Two bodies moving in sync to driving each other into passion. The sound of lust cries filled the room. As you looked at Bucky’s face you noticed that his eyes had changed blood red. 

***

-"Buck?"  
-"Sorry doll but....could i please take a bit ...?"

You gifted him a little smile. "Yeah." you understood him without too much words. He carefully removed the plaster from your neck, gazing lovingly at the mark he had left last time. He caressed your neck with his nose and lips as he softly nicked it with his sharp teeth. There it was again. That feeling you couldn't even descripe. Now you had become truly one; with body and mind. The soft feeling of him drinking your life essence brought you nearer to your orgasm. His love filled your mind and soul. You never felt so much love for you; not only sexual desire, love. Bucky felt your confusion and suprise. Had you never been really loved? How could someone just use someone as lovely as you? But this thoughs we're blown away as your feelings reached him. Adoration, for someone like him. It was a long time ago that he felt something like this. He would never let you go, protect you with his life if he had too. You both drowned in each others emotions as you reached your peaks. Your vision went wide and you saw a younger Bucky with another red haired woman. Then your mind went black and you felt into Buckys arms.

You couldn't open your eyes, eyelids to heavy. Your mind was swimming between black and white. Hmm? Who was there? It was like you could hear voices from afar. But what are they saying? "...B...ck.y." You tried to listen more. "Bucky. You make me so happy Bucky." A woman, it was a woman but who? You saw a blurr of red behind your eyes. Laughter. This one you knew. It was Buckys laugh. ‘"Hahah and you me. I love you’." What? Who was that girl? And...and why ...Bucky...you thought he was yours....It can't be ... 

"...oll? D...oll? Doll please wake up!" 

Slowly you opened your heavy eyes. The light blended your eyes. "Hmmm." you rubbed your eyes, head fuzzy. "Slow doll." Bucky said worried sitting at your side on his bed. He had put you in it after.....after what? You slept with him and then....? 

-"What happened?"   
-"What? Was i that bad that you already forgot?" A sad chuckle . "Naaa sorry. Joke." he nervously wringed his hands."'It seems that we had sex, i drank your blood and my feelings where too much for you. It was to early since yesterday. I should have known."   
"Here." he held a glass of water in your direction. "Thank you James" You calling him that made his heart heavy but you couldn't know. You drank a sip.   
-"So we did have sex huh?" You smiled although some sadness waited in the back of your heart to pounce.   
-"Yeah. It was amazing. Like we we're one." he softly took your hand in his and interwinded your fingers. "Alsoo" he scratched his neck with his other hand "I mean....we didn't use protection but please do no't worry. I can't get you pregnant. I mean i'm not really alive anymore...soooo. No babies. One of the good things of beeing undead."   
You swiped his hand with your thumb and chuckled. "It's okay. I'm on the pill. But interesting vampire fact. But in the shower not everything of you we're dead" you winked. He let out a laugh. That reminded you.... -"Bucky? Can i ask you something?"   
His heart fell. Somehow he knew what you would ask.... and he didn't knew if he was ready. His heart we're ready. But it was you; he would never lie to you. He had sense through your feelings that you we're already betrayed too much in the past.   
-"Yeah doll. Anything." You looked down at your interwinde hands, then looked him in the eyes. "Who was that woman with he red hair?"

Bucky pressed your hand. "Yeah ....well. hmm", he sighed. "First you have to know how I became a creature of the night." You pressed his hand back, to encourage him. "I was a young cocky man ,when I served in the second world war. I-"   
-"Wait what? You served ....in the second world war?"   
-"Yeah. I'm 103 years old doll. I know I look younger."You we're shocked. I mean, you know vampires could be old but you never thought so deeply about it how old he could be. He looked like 30. 

"Where was I..yeah. I served. I didn't wanted to but for my loved ones, my mom ,my sisters... i had too. It was horrible. All the pain, death, blood. Goood the smell of burned flesh. When one of your comrades dies in your arms...Nobody should see something like this." 

Your eyes filled with tears for him. How could the world be so cruel? Why does people always have to fight and drag innocent people into it. "There....i had hope to come back...",he looked at you hesistantly. "I had a sweetheart back at home. Beautiful red head, her name was Dolores but i called her Dot"  
You suddenly got hot and cold. The room spinning. I mean she was a past love and you we'rent a couple officially but....it just hurts. You heart clenched. He smiled a soft hurt smile at you to resure you. 

"Yeah....it was her you've seen. ....Well when i was at my last mission....i had a horrible accident. I felt off the train,we we're supposed to raid, down a high cliff. I had no chance to survive... i should have been dead...but it seems destiny had something other in mind for me. When i was lying there in the snow, cold, my ribs broken, piercing through my lungs, drowning on my own blood....i could barely heard crunching steps in the snow. Later i found out , it was some old crazy veteran vampire.... he cursed me... i don't know why he did it, maybe out of pity, thinking he would do something good, maybe out of sadism, wanting to see me suffer.... i really don't know...and i don't care anymore. In that faithfully ice cold winter night, he turned me into a vampire" 

Buckys eyes started glowing. Your eyes widened in shock. You didn't even....how should you.... Bucky always had this happy go lucky attitude. Always smiling, laughing a lot. You never thought he could have something dark and bitter in him. Poor Bucky. Your poor Bucky. The pain over his story was more bitter over the other girl. If you could you would take the pain from him; even if its long time ago. "Bucky.", you said softly. 

"When i woke up again. It was worse than death. The beast.....I...was uncontrollable. The hunger...those insatiable hunger. I come back from war ....but so much different. It was hard; a human mind cought in a beasts body. They all we're so happy when i returned. They couldn't know... I never told them....but Dot. She volunteered;like you" 

Again he smiled lovingly at you. "She became my blood donator." Bucky laughed a dry bitter laugh. "We had no idea how we should treat the situation; I mean it isn't like you could go to a doctor and say 'Hi i'm a vampire, could you help me?' " The bitterness made you sad; every word of his was like a arrow shoot at your heart. "And one day.....yeah one day .....it didn't work." His voice dry and his eyes glistening. "You have to know, the younger the vampire is ...the harder its to controll. One night she volunteered...the time between the feedings were to large....and I...I took to much....I took her life!" That sentence floated in the room like a damoclos sword.

-"So..she....?."   
-"Yes doll. She died , because of me." A sharp silence filled the room, when Bucky suddenly murmured. " I really loved her so much.." It wasn't his intention but this made your heart sunk. How could you compare with her? They didn't break up because they don't loved each other anymore,she died; for him. You remembered her hair. Did Bucky choose you because you reminded him of her.....we're you....a replacement. Your heart heavy as a stone. 

"Why....did I see her when we...? Did you think of her when we slept together?"your voice broke.   
Bucky flinched; shit what had he said. Sometimes he was empathic like a stick. "Nooo doll no." You looked with sad big eyes to the side.   
"Yes....sometimes you remember me of her but you are you. YOU ARE NOT DOT. YOU'RE Y/N. I was shocked when you I saw you've seen her." You rapidly lifted your head "What? What do you mean?"

"It's another vampire thing. We can feed from almost every human. Some taste good , some taste bad its like with food. Every vampire has his preferences. But there is this special one. Only once in a while, someone appears which blood not only tastes magnificent." You could hear the awe in Buckys voice and see it in his sparkling eyes. Adoration. "It feels like coming home. If you drank from that person it feels like becoming whole. Normaly i can sense and feel the feelings of my donator through theire blood; the connection we share. But the special one ...can see mine too. 100% compatibility through mind and soul." 

You were speechless. "Yes doll. You’re my special one. The rarerest of diamonds on the night sky. Youre so pure with love for anything and anyone. Your smile challenged the sun. Dot may have been my past....but youre my future!"

Big fat tears felt down your red cheeks. You were so scared. Jealous of a woman who was dead. You were’nt a replacement. He really loved you. With vigor you jumped into his arms and cried. Let all your feelings of insecureness out. You thought you would lose him, to a woman who was long dead. He held you tight in his arms,placing kisses on your hair, whispering soft words. 

-"Please trust me Y/N. I see you for what you are; not what you may remind me of."  
\- "B..ucky. I was so scared. So scared i would lose you to someone i can't be."  
-"You won't and will never lose me darling. As long as you want me, i will stay at your side."

He hugged you tighter. You enjoyed his warm embrance; broad shoulders of safety with a protective smell of home. "I'm sorry doll."   
-"Bucky, what do you mean?"   
You could hear his deep voice near your ear. "I didn't want to scare you, never wanted you to feel like a replacement."   
-"I know James." you gave him a kiss on his bearded cheek. It was a turbulent night to day, you really were emotionally exhausted. "I maybe should go home Bucky. I really want to meet with my friend, I promised her to see her."   
"Ohhh..."he furrowed his brow. "You don't want to flee from me, do you? Is it because of me?", now he looked like a sad puppy.   
"Nooo no James." you lovingly grazed his cheek, gifted him a smile . "I just need some time. It was .... so much this night. I mean you don't always meet a handsome man which is a vampire from the second world war." Bucky looked not so sure but he trusted you. He was scared himself. Do you believe him? Does he have to much baggage for you too tolerate? He just met you last night, but he didn't know if he couldn't live without you anymore. He was never so honest with a donor like with you. It was hard for him but he would give you time. "Okay doll." He leaned to you, like he wanted to kiss you but stopped.....unsure if you would want that. You made the desicion for him. You leaned in the rest of the way. Your lips met his in a soft carefull kiss. You both put the love for each other into it. "But please promise me .....you will come back"   
"I will James. I will."

As you went to the door you grabbed Buckys hand to pull him with you. You both were standing in the door frame. "I don't want you to go...",he said longingly. You send him a resurering smile "I will come back; I promised you remember." You grabbed your phone from your bag,unlocked it and hold it to Bucky. "How should I contact you if I don't have your number?" Bucky chuckled as he took and put his number into it.   
-"Hmmm maybe send a bat?"   
-"Haha very funny", you playfully hit his arm.   
-"Here." He gave you your phone back.   
-"Ohhh wait." Suddenly you pulled Bucky into your side and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Bucky was just suprised. What was going on?  
Then: A flash. "Got ya" you giggled.   
-"What?" Even more suprised.   
-"I needed a photo for your contact. Heheh you should see your face. The pic is so cute." -"Doooolll",he smiled. So cute and innocent. He had fallen hard for you.

"You can text and call me James. You have too. See i've send you a message so you have my number too. .....see ya.",with a last kiss and sad eyes you slowly walked backwards away from his door; too afraid of turning around,that the magic could be over. Bucky standed in the doorway until you dissappeared in the elevator. He closed his door. Was his apartement always this large, cold and empty? Or his undead heart heavy as a stone? He leaned his forehead against the door.

"Fuuuuuck..!!" 

He slammed against the door. He stared at his phone. How could this happened? He just wanted to have some fun and feed.... but somehow he found his blood soulmate.... And it was such a special one. Theire ...love just fragile as a butterfly. Was it already love... he would have to wait what time brings. Even just thinking of you made him smile. He sighed and looked at his watch. He would have to get ready for his next shooting soon. He didn't want too; wanted to spend the day with you.

With tears in your eyes you took the elevator down to the lobby; softly touched the bite mark Bucky had patched with another plaster. Such a gentle soul. In the lobby you called your friend; you really needed someone to talk to. She used to have the best advices. She was like a sister too you but you hated it to put annoy her with your problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs to vibe!
> 
> Bucky : https://youtu.be/c18441Eh_WE  
> https://youtu.be/Z3Pb3EJY5Qg


	6. Small chat with a dangerous beast (Vampire!Beck/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if you are confused (super confused), you chat with your new "friend" cause he's a vampire and you are curious. You have so many questions. 
> 
> Very casual considering he drank your blood and try to suck your friend.

Your phone rings, a new pic appears on your screen. Oh yeah...he is good-looking. Like really good-looking. "Okay...he's shaped like a greek god. Good catch, sweetie."

You feel a jealous gaze on you but you ignore it, it’s none of this sucker (laugh) business. Well, maybe you are talking out loud to annoy him. Maybe. But whatever ! You send emojis to your friend to express your admiration and then put down your phone. You really should go.

« There’s no taxi available for the moment, sorry. » Quentin smiles at you, he’s absolutely not sorry and he’s not telling the truth, you are not that dumb. So you just shrug, smoothing your dress to show that you’re ready to go. « It doesn’t matter, I’m gonna walk. Don’t mind me. » 

Chin up, you walk to reach the door but Beck doesn’t seem to agree, for a strange reason he doesn’t want you to go. But it’s stupid, he doesn’t care about you, you’re just a lunch and an annoying one with your feelings, your kindness. He places his muscular body between you and the door, trying to shake you with his piercing blue eyes. No, it won’t work, you refuse.

« Aren’t vampires supposed to sleep during the day ? Go to bed, Quentin, I can take care of myself and, since you don’t seem to care too much for me…Goodbye. »

You try to open the door but a hand closes on your wrist, strong but without violence. This guy is so annoying, what does he want?! You're empty, he can't drink anymore. Furious, you scowl at him, trying without success to free your arm.

"Let me go, you stupid leech! It's not lunch time so mind your own business and take off your hand!"

Absolutely not affected by your small efforts or your anger, Quentin puts dark sunglasses before opening the door, keeping your wrist in his iron grip. You two are a strange couple, he handsome and smiling, you red of rage with your crumpled dress.

" You're weak, I don't want you to have an accident on the way back home so I come with you. You're my donor now and I don't want to lose you. Because you taste good. And you're my possession."

Obviously, it's only because you're his snack, not because he cares about you. He needed to make sure you understood. A hollow smile lights your lips and you stop fighting, you can't really do anything.  
The sun hits you when you go out and you're almost happy that Beck doesn't turn into dust. Almost. Since you're in public, the vampire takes your hand like you're a couple (taking you like an hostage would look strange) and you suddenly blush. His palm is warm, memories of fugitive softness emerge, no, you don't want him to take you in his arms. You walk silently for a few meters, trying not to think about each other, about your touch on his skin, about the proximity of his body.

"So, where do you live?" asks Quentin as if it was normal. You roll your eyes "I won't tell you, there's no need for you to know. Leave me at the 'Granny Café', it's gonna be enough."  
He laughs, he'll know your address, one way or another. "As you like, honey."

You walk silently for a few minutes, your hands joined even if you two try to act as if it was nothing. A few persons look at Quentin with intensity, you can feel their sexual energy floating around them to catch the vampire attention. Pff...pathetic and horny creatures. You press the young man fingers with a smile, looking at the others straight in the eyes. For the moment, in this street, he's supposed to be your boyfriend.  
He's too quiet, it's strange. Maybe you have been too harsh not wanting to tell him your address. You won't change your mind but you try to make peace, sort of.

"So, Mister Beck, what are you doing when you don't attack young women in bars? Do you have a job or something? Are you an old fashioned vampire, like an annuitant?"

Even if you try to appear detached and relaxed, your curiosity is palpable even in the pressure of your hand in his. What does a man like him, what does a vampire do with his spare time? You don't even know how long he's been a creature of the night. A month ? A year ? A century ? Your mind wanders abruptly as you imagine him wearing a riding outfit, top hat like in a Jane Austen novel.

"I had a lot of jobs ... I even happen to be a stripper in my spare time"

Quentin glances at you to try and see if it works on you, but you have a neutral face. Imagining him in a thong on a stage turns you on less than a period costume. No one has the right to judge. But he's stupid, obviously you're not going to fall into the trap like that. You are not attracted to the vulgar and the easy. The young man has a furtive grimace, he's going to have to be honest, even if it's nothing to be ashamed of.

"Right now I'm playing at a trendy bar north of town."

Ah, you raise your eyebrows, you move your head slightly, he has caught your attention.

"Like in Lalaland?"

Your mouth hems in a small smile, you resist the urge to hum City of Stars but the image of the young man behind a piano amuses you. And makes you feel something else too ... Without thinking about it, you look down at his hands with long nimble fingers, those fingers that you felt on your skin yesterday.

"I play the piano and sometimes I sing, depending on the mood. You can come see me occasionally."

His blue eyes sparkle as he imagines you attending one of his shows. Why would that make him happy? He doesn't care to impress you. Or even to invite you to see you again.

"I would love to."

Your belly twists but you keep smiling even if you think that showing too much interest is dangerous. But you really want to hear him play, sing soflty with his seduction. Well…you don’t know what to think, what to do. You want to hide, never see him again but you want to stay, your hand in his, chatting casually while walking in the street. A man like him won’t like to chat, you ‘re just a snack for him, a snack he has to talk to. It’s a complicated situation… You walk closer to the walls, in the shadow of the building. Maybe you’re trying to protect your « partner » from the sun, maybe not. Feeling his skin troubles you so you whisper :

\- You can…let go of my hand, I won’t run away. Promise.  
\- Maybe…but it would be less fun.

Quentin lifts your hand to his mouth, deposes a soft kiss on it while a few people stare at you with envy. What a gentleman, you are such a lucky girl… Show-off. Actor. You look pissed for a second but your cheeks are red. It’s just a game for him.

« So…if vampires exist, do mermaids exist too ? And faeries ? Werewolves ? »

Quentin rolls his eyes like you're asking something stupid.

"Don't be ridiculous, such things don't exist....or do they?"

This sparkle in your eyes...it's pure gold. He would love to tell you that all magic creatures are real but he's a man of science (a vampire man of science) and he doesn't know himself. Suddenly, you pull away his hand.

"Are you upset about my answer?"

Quentin looks at you, very surprised but you shake your head.

"No, we're at the café...It's time to say goodbye. Thank you for the walk and for not leaving me dead."

If the sentence is strange, yet you are very serious and Beck bows slightly, amused.

"My pleasure, honey. See you soon"

You repress a grimace as you feel his blue gaze land on your neck. No, you don't intend to see him again, and absolutely not for that. But he doesn't have to know it. Suddenly embarrassed, ou walk away without a word, making sure to take winding paths to prevent him from following you and knowing where you live. What precautions!  
Quentin does not follow you, there's no need to. He has never met a donor like you, but he senses that your bond cannot be broken so easily and that you will meet again soon, whether you like it or not. In the meantime, he's starting to get tired of being up in broad daylight, it's time to go home.

Finally, you close the door of your studio and you rest, sitting on the floor to breath. Now that you're in the comforting cocoon of your appartment, this night seems like a dream. Or a nightmare. Your phone rings, it's your best friend, you should answer. She probably wants to talk about her Jacket-man, that's a good idea. A little piece of "normality". You let her decide where to meet and you put a shawl on your neck to hide the plaster and the biting mark. But you have no illusions, it's not because it's hidden that it doesn't exist anymore.


End file.
